


Chemical Imbalance

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Liam brings aboard a “harmless” fruit.  Lexi isn't totally convinced.  Awkwardness ensues as Suvi gets caught up in the fallout.





	Chemical Imbalance

**Author's Note:**

> In the mid nineties I’d watch Star Trek TNG religiously when I got in from school, this is loosely inspired by the episode “The Naked Now”. Once again thanks for reading, and all of your feedback. I’ve put myself on Tumblr as infjgamer if you want to get in touch.

Lexi eyed the innocuous fruit with suspicion.  Liam had assured her it was harmless, that it came from a reputable trader on Havarl; but the doctor wasn't convinced. 

 

On first inspection it looked like a purple avocado.  A scan had shown the fruit consisted of three parts.  The first was the course, wrinkly purple outer skin, inedible but harmless.  The second part was the thick fleshy fruit itself, which was similar to an Earth peach.  The third and final part was the large, round hard pip at its centre.  

 

A smug Liam chirped “See, I told you it's totally harmless.  Can’t we just eat it.  Suvi had one and she's fine!”

 

Lexi didn't answer, but Liam’s constant nagging was making her wonder if she was being a little excessive. Liam shrugged and made his way out of the medical bay almost crashing into Suvi who had been called in to give a second opinion.  As the door shut behind Liam, Lexi threw caution to the wind and grabbed a scalpel and made a deep incision into the fruit.  

 

“Lexi wait! Don't cut into the-” there was a soft hiss as the scalpel nicked the outer skin of the pip “Shite!  Too late!” Sighed Suvi.

 

SAM’s voice came over the comms channel.  “Compound detected in the Medical bay.  Activating quarantine protocols until the toxin dissipates.  Estimated time till compound dissipation is twenty minutes.”

 

The doors of the medical bay locked and the shutters came down over the windows.  Suvi, seeing the terror in Lexi’s eye quickly interjected “It’s non lethal with no permanent side effects, just lots of awkwardness.  The gas stored in the pip is a highly potent aphrodisiac.  Think along the lines of breathable viagra.  I tried some on Havarl, the fruit that is.  The science team warned me not to cut into the pip, so I was fine.  Traditionally it's eaten on the Angaran equivalent of a honeymoon.  They deliberately cut into the pip to help um, get both parties.. well you get the idea.”

 

Lexi was getting the idea both metaphorically and literally having breathed in the gas.  “I am going to kill Liam when I get out of here!  Is there anyway to undo the effects?”

 

Suvi shook her head “Not as far as I know.  We’ll just have to let it work its way out of our systems.  The gas has a halflife of an hour once it's been inhaled.”

 

The Pathfinder’s voice came over the comms channel “Everything okay?  Why is the Medical bay on quarantine?”

 

Lexi responded “We’re fine Ryder.  We’ve just been exposed to a gas, nothing harmful, but we’ve got to sit it out for a while.”

 

Suvi frantically tapped out an email to Ryder asking for them to meet in her quarters after they’d been released from the lab.  She told her exactly what the gas was, what it did and what she wanted Ryder to do about it.  A huge smile spread across her face as she typed.

 

Lexi sighed “This gas is very potent.  Are we the first non Angaran to be exposed to it?”

 

“No, one of the science team on Havarl got exposed to it.  He was alone and well, self managed the effects.  If you want me to go to the opposite end of the med bay, stick my fingers in my ears and close my eyes”. Suvi trailed off. 

 

Lexi knew exactly where she wanted someone to stick their fingers and it wasn't there.  But Lexi had rules.  She was a doctor, she didn't have sex with her patients.  If watching Blues Anatomy had taught her anything, it was that.  But if a crew member wasn’t  _ technically _ sick, then they weren’t  _ technically _ a patient.  No, this would have to be a case of physician heal thyself.  

 

She tried to take her mind off of things by listing the many ways in which she could kill Liam.  She decided to start with A’s.  There was asphyxiation, autoimmune shut down, amputation of the head.  Despite her best efforts, nothing altered the fact that right now her body wanted sex.

 

Peebee’s voice came over the comms channel  “So Doc, I hear that you’re all fired up with no place to go!”

 

Lexi hissed “You’re not helping Peebee!”

 

Peebee chuckled “What’s the matter, has somebody got blue-”

 

Lexi cut her off sharply “I’m an Asari, they’re permanently fucking blue!”

 

Suvi had never heard Lexi shout before let alone swear.  She tried her best to suppress a laugh, but failed miserably.  Luckily Suvi’s laughter was infectious, and soon Lexi joined in, in spite of herself, along with Peebee from the safety of the comms channel.  

 

The three played a game which Lexi dubbed “Fun ways to kill Liam Kosta.”  Suvi suggested jettisoning him out of an airlock.  Peebee was up for setting POC and Zap on him.  Lexi wanted to brew up some hideous biological agent and let it loose on him.  

 

Before long the quarantine had passed, the doors of the medical bay hissed open.  Peebee was lurking outside, but Suvi didn’t notice, she practically ran towards Ryder.  She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her.  The two stood in the corridor making out until Suvi managed to pull herself away “Your quarters now.”    

 

As the doors to the Pathfinder’s quarters closed, they caught a fleeting glance of Suvi’s back as she hurriedly took off her top.  Lexi exhaled slowly trying to regain some semblance of control over her body.  It didn’t help that she knew right now Suvi and Ryder were having sex just meters from where she stood.  She was eternally grateful that the Pathfinder’s quarters were soundproof.  Lexi turned to go back into the medical bay but found her path blocked by Peebee.  The younger woman grinned “Need a hand?” she knew she probably should have stopped there, but she just couldn't help herself “Or tongue, I’m not fussy.”

 

Exasperated and frustrated Lexi pushed the younger Asari into the the room, letting the doors close behind them.  She grabbed the collar of Peebee’s jacket and pulled her in close enough to kiss.  The look of shock and panic that spread across Peebee’s face was priceless.  Lexi burst out laughing, “Get out of here.  I've got some  _ things _ to attend to.”

 

Peebee bolted back to the safety of her hiding place on the bridge.  “Well played Dr T’Perro, well played.”

 

While Peebee was still very much wild at heart, her time on the Tempest had matured her a little.  She thought about how difficult the whole experience must have been for Lexi.  It also occurred to her that the whole thing could’ve been far worse.  What if the gas had been a poison?  Lexi and Suvi would have been locked in the Medical bay, hurt, possibly dying.  While all the talk about killing Liam had been in jest, he totally deserved some payback.  She grabbed her tools and her datapad and began to make some adjustments to Zap.    

 

Ryder and Suvi were crashed out in bed, cocooned beneath the duvet when they awoke to the sound of Liam screaming over the comms channel.  The two hurriedly threw on their pyjamas and ran towards the cargo bay.  Liam was being chased around by Zap, every so often it fired a small electric shock in Liam’s direction.  The crew were gathered around on the balcony laughing at the spectacle.  

 

On seeing Ryder, Liam yelled “Pathfinder!  At last!  Get her to call this thing off of me!”

 

Ryder sighed “Peebee, another ten minutes and then it's time to turn off Zap okay?” 

 

Liam looked horrified “Pathfinder-”

 

Peebee cut him off “While I'd love nothing more than to follow you're boring order, I can’t.”

 

“Can't or won't?” snapped Liam diving behind a crate to avoid Zap.

 

A wicked grin spread across Peebee’s face “Can't.  I'm not the one that's got the remote control.  That would be Lexi.”

 

Ryder tried to stifle a yawn.  Dealing with the effects of the gas on Suvi had been fun, but exhausting.  She was also angry with Liam that he hadn’t got his facts straight before bringing the fruit onboard.  No lasting damage had been done by the gas, but that didn’t make it right either.  An hour of having your body’s urges overridden seemed like a violation, and one that couldn’t go unchallenged.  “You’ve got an hour Lexi, try not to damage the ship!”             

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
